pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Wilson
Vanessa Wilson is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's girly-girl cousin. Early life Vanessa originally had a happy life with her family, although she never met Phineas and Ferb. But when Doofenshmirtz conquered the tri-state area, Vanessa was forced to leave Danville with her mom, although she didn't mind at all. Because she was raised in a sugar-coated environment and never dealt with any tramatic events, Vanessa remained sweet, loving, and caring as opposed to her counterpart. Present Life After Doofenshmirtz's defeat, Vanessa returns to Danville after joining The Firestorm Girls. She also meets and falls in love with Phineas Flynn. Personality She's the complete opposite of her counterpart, complete with a cheerful personality and a liking for only wearing pink clothing. Family and Friends Phineas Flynn Vanessa cares about Phineas very much. She even tries everything she can so he could be happy. This strong friendship allows them to maintain a somewhat on-off relationship. They only broke up twice. The first time was when Phineas indirectly made Vanessa lose her job, although they made up the next day. The second time was when Vanessa was afraid of dealing with a long-distance relationship, but she felt bad about it afterwards. They got back together on Christmas Day when Phineas realizes Vanessa will help him deal with the loss of his parents. Ferb Fletcher Vanessa only sees Ferb as a friend. Although very little is known about their friendship, Vanessa admits that Ferb isn't her type. This is probably because she respects his relationship with Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Despite having completely different likings and personalities, Vanessa respects Isabella as both her cousin and boss. However, Isabella gets annoyed with Vanessa's cheerfulness, even calling her a "really spoiled, rotten, oh-so perfect, pink-obsessed, girly-girl-like, princess who needs to be watched constantly" once. This is mainly because Vanessa often tries to get Isabella to lighten up and wear something besides black and dark grey clothing. Special Talents Even though Vanessa didn't got through a training procedure like the other Firestorm Girls, she was able to destroy a Normbot stronghold with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. During the victory party, Vanessa came up with the idea to use the fire alarm sprinkler system to defeat the remaining Normbots, allowing her and Phineas to win the war for their friends. Vanessa also enjoys inventing new things. Although Phineas originally gained an interest for inventing to impress Isabella and make her fall in love with him, he stuck with that hobby when Vanessa found a typo on his blueprints. Like Ferb and Isabella enjoy working on different songs, Phineas and Vanessa enjoy inventing new devices together. Another one of Vanessa's likings is singing. She even makes up songs by improvising the lyrics of already-existing songs. She also uses songs to express how she feels about something, whether it's trying to get Isabella to accept Ferb's compliments or telling Phineas to get over his dead parents and cheer up during the holidays. (See List of Songs Sung by Vanessa Wilson for more information). Background Information *Vanessa Wilson is an accidental OC because she was created after Stinkfly3 found out Alt. Vanessa already exists. Category:2nd Dimension Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works